


3. Big dick energy

by chantiemaya



Series: Trixyawrimo 2018 [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Car Sex, Established Relationship, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Smut, cis women, iq kitty, trixya - Freeform, trixyawrimo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16505135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chantiemaya/pseuds/chantiemaya
Summary: Prompt #3: SMUT IN THE CARBased onIQ Kitty Stripper X Sugar Mommy Katyaand inspired bythis dress.





	3. Big dick energy

Trixie and Katya had settled into a pretty steady life. Katya was retired and did a lot of stuff around the house, the rest of her time was filled with charity and volunteer work. Trixie had moved in with her and decided to go back to school and finish her math degree. Their favorite thing was still to spend time together, but with Trixie’s studying, it wasn’t always easy. That’s why they installed ‘date night’ a while ago - every week on Thursday or Friday, they would plan something together. They would go out for dinner and see a movie, or get pedicures, or just stay in and binge their favorite show. Katya once surprised Trixie with a helicopter ride over the city. They took turns in organizing the dates, and today, Thursday, it was Katya’s turn.

When Trixie got home from her study group meeting, the house was empty. She called out a few times and checked the yard, but Katya wasn’t there. Upstairs in their bedroom, she found a shoebox and a garment bag on the bed with a note, written in Katya’s loopy handwriting: _Take a shower, pamper yourself, wear EVERYTHING, and look pretty for me. I will pick you up at 7 pm. XO K._

Trixie pulled at the zipper on the bag and peeked inside, wondering what ‘everything’ entailed. All she saw was something light pink and glittery, and she grinned and bit her lip. She would look at it after her shower because she was more than ready to clean up and pamper herself after the hot, sweaty day she had. She washed her hair, shaved everywhere and used Katya’s expensive body wash. Then she lathered her whole body with the matching lotion, used a face mask and curled and blowdried her hair until it was big and fluffy and looked like cotton candy.

Trixie had no idea where they were going, but she didn’t hold back on makeup. She went in on the glitter and the fake lashes and highlighted her cheekbones for the gods. With her hair pinned up and out of the way, she stood in her bathrobe and opened the garment bag. It was a body fitting cocktail dress with thin straps, and the light pink fabric was covered in sparkling pink sequins. There was also a strapless corset and bra in one, with garters to hold up her stockings, as well as a pair of thin, lacy panties.

She carefully pulled the sheer stockings over her legs, loving the tight softness on her skin. The corset was a bit of a challenge, but it wasn’t her first time trying to strap herself into something so tight. When it was fastened, her waist was sucked in just a little, her hips flared out wide and her boobs were beautifully propped up - she had a classic pin-up silhouette and didn’t want to stop looking at herself in the mirror. She attached the garter to the stockings and then took a closeup picture of that detail with her phone and sent it to Katya.

The dress fit her so perfectly, Trixie assumed it was made to her exact measurements - Katya had done this before, and evidently, Trixie’s size hadn’t changed much. It fit her so snug and perfect, her breath stalled when she pulled the zipper all the way up.

Her phone vibrated with a message from Katya.  
  
K: can’t wait to see you, gorgeous. does the dress fit?

T: it’s perfect, thank you <3

K: <3 <3 <3

Trixie sat down at the vanity to take the pins out of her hair and perfect her curls with some hairspray. When she was about to look through their shared closet for a purse to go with the dress, she remembered the shoebox. There was no brand name on it, it was just a simple, white box, and when she opened it, she gasped - there was a pair of platform heels in the exact pink color of the dress, but what got her attention was... a little sex toy. It looked like the same material as some of their other toys; a hot pink, soft rubber finish. There was a bulbous part that would fit nicely inside her pussy, and the other end flared out into a shell-shape which would cover her labia. The shell part had several little rubber prongs sticking out, one bigger one in the middle, and Trixie imagined they would vibrate against her lips and clit. There was an ‘on’ button, but nothing happened when she switched it. The was no controller, either.

The whole shaving and dressing up had already gotten Trixie in a mood, but seeing the vibrator made her pussy tingle. She sat down on the bed against some pillows and kicked the box and garment bag out of the way. She stuck two fingers in her mouth to coat them with saliva and pushed them past the lace of her panties to rub them all over her freshly shaved pussy. Her clit was already sensitive and her whole body was heating up at the sensations her fingers created. She ran her fingers along the sides of her clit, then dipped them inside her pussy to spread her wetness around. The whole idea of this game was making her so horny, she had no trouble making herself wet enough to put the vibrator in place.

It was a quarter to seven when Trixie’s phone rang, and she had to stop rubbing her clit to get up from the bed and walk to the vanity.

“Hey baby,” Katya cooed when she picked up.

“Hi,” Trixie breathed.

“Did you unpack all your gifts?”  
  
“I did. I’m almost ready.”

“Good. You need to wear every single item,” Katya said softly, and Trixie could hear that she had a big grin on her face.

“I was just working on the last one,” Trixie said on a breathy giggle.

“Oh… is that why you sound like this?”

“Like what?”  
  
“Like a slut in heat. Like you’ve been touching yourself.”

“Well, I needed to prepare to… _wear_ that last item.”

“Hmm, I see. How prepared are you?”

Trixie heard traffic in the background, and she imagined Katya walking or driving in public while talking dirty to her on the phone.

“I think I’m good to go.”  
  
“Alright. Place the item and stop touching yourself, slut.”

“Ok.”

They hung up, and Trixie padded back to the bed to get the little device. The rubber quickly adjusted to her body heat when she held it in her hands. Fumbling with the panties, Trixie lifted one foot onto the bed and managed to put the vibrator inside her so that the front was covering the rest of her pussy and the panties held the whole thing in place. When she looked at herself in the mirror again, the tight fabric of the dress seemed to show a slight bulge in her crotch area, but it might just be her imagination.

When the car honked outside, Trixie was already standing in the kitchen nervously drinking a glass of water - she always got thirsty when she was nervous.

Katya was in the driver's seat of her small Mercedes sports car and revved the engine when Trixie walked out. It was odd to walk with her pussy filled with a plastic toy while her juices made everything slippery.

“Wow, a vision in pink,” Katya said when Trixie folded herself into the car as elegantly as possible. Katya was wearing a dark purple pantsuit, very fitted, very sexy, with a pale pink blouse under her jacket.

“Hey you,” Trixie said and pursed her lips for a kiss, which she got promptly. “You’re not looking so bad yourself in this sapphic fantasy,” she added and pulled at the fabric of the jacket.

Katya winked and tapped her phone in a holder on the dashboard. She pulled out of the driveway and onto the street and then didn’t say anything until they reached a stoplight where she tapped her phone again. Trixie’s eyes were glued to Katya’s fingers, her short, manicured nails with clear polish, as she navigated to an app on her phone and pressed a button.

The vibrator woke up and the bulb inside Trixie started to vibrate gently. Katya looked over at her and saw how her mouth opened and closed to form a little smile. Katya adjusted the settings to a gentle pulsation, and the light turned green.

“Oh god,” Trixie sighed, leaning back against the seat. “Are you going to do this all night?”  
  
“Yes,” Katya answered without looking at her. “But only when we’re in public.”

“How is that any better?”

Traffic was slow, and Katya played with her phone again. The gentle pulsating changed to a vibration, and then it spread to the front of the device as well, and Trixie’s lips and clit got hit directly.

“Oh, fuck. Kat… this is…” Trixie squirmed in her seat, clenching her thighs together and rotating her hips.

“You look so good right now, holy shit,” Katya whispered

Trixie tried to contain herself - people could see her from their cars, for god’s sakes - but it wasn’t easy. She’d been slowly getting horny for the last hour or so, and now her pussy was fully being attacked with different sensations as Katya went through all of the settings on her phone.

“Fuck, stop, ah fuck,” Trixie moaned, bucking in her seat. The sensations on her pussy were a little too intense for her to handle and she took a deep breath when Katya dialed it down.

“Too much?” Katya asked, and Trixie nodded. Katya used a lower setting of pulsating vibrations that went on a loop through the bulb and around the shell and then back to the bulb.

“You’re going to drive me insane, aren’t you?” Trixie asked. She was already out of breath, her cheeks warm and her neck a little damp.

“Only if you want me to,” Katya said with a grin. Trixie answered that with a little coy look from under her lashes and a bite of her lip.

Traffic in Los Angeles is always insane, and Katya was quickly fed up with the long queue of cars. She played some music and ran her hand up and down Trixie’s thigh.

“I knew this dress would be perfect for you,” Katya said, touching the sequin. “Can you spread your legs?”

Katya looked shortly at the road again, trying to get out of her lane so they could take the nearest exit. Trixie tried to spread her legs, but there wasn’t much room to move with the dress tight on her thighs.

“Pull it up a little,” Katya instructed, and Trixie pulled and shimmied her hips to pull it up and show the tops of her stockings.

“Ooooh, fuck,” Katya called out quite loud, and then she sighed, and she kept looking from the traffic to Trixie’s thighs while maneuvering the car through traffic. They were picking up some speed as they made their way to the exit. Trixie was squirming in her seat, squeezing her thighs together to feel the vibrations on her pussy.

“Open, open,” Katya said, reaching out to tap Trixie’s knee. Trixie moaned in frustration and kept her legs apart, which pulled at the device a little. The bulb felt like it could slip out, while the vibrations for her lips and clit were just out of reach.

Katya took the exit, and Trixie looked at the cars passing them. People could totally see her flushed face, and someone in a high up SUV could probably see right into their little car and look at her thighs.

Katya rubbed her hand over Trixie’s thigh while watching the road. The exit they took put them on a much smaller road, also quite busy, but not as much as the other one. Katya had to pay attention and couldn’t look at Trixie or tease her too much. She just kept telling her to keep her legs spread.

“Keep your thighs open, sweetheart. If you do as I say, there will be a reward later.”  
  
Trixie was panting a little, sweat was running down the sides of her face and her hand was gripping the seat.

“Like what?” she breathed.

“You’ll see.”

“Where are we going?”

Katya shrugged and grinned. She watched the road carefully, maybe even more so than when she drove normally. Every time Trixie tried to squeeze her thighs, Katya’s hand reached out and tapped her leg, and she relaxed them again. Trixie whined and moaned and sighed and panted, and Katya was very aroused but didn’t say anything. She didn’t even look at Trixie, and Trixie got more and more desperate to get Katya’s attention.

It was completely dark when Katya pulled into a parking lot. Trixie had no idea where they were, even what side of L.A. they were on because she hadn’t been focussing on the road. She immediately stopped whining when the car rolled to a stop. Katya hadn’t changed the settings on the vibrator in quite a while, and Trixie had gotten used to the gentle, pulsating vibrations.

The car was parked at the side of a building that looked like a hotel, or maybe a restaurant, and the parking lot was big and sparsely lighted.

“Where are we?” Trixie asked.

“You’ll see,” Katya just said. She loosened her seatbelt and then leaned over Trixie to kiss her. She grabbed her face and Trixie moaned at the sliding of their lips and tongues. She grabbed Katya’s jacket to try and pull her closer.

“I have something else for you,” Katya panted against Trixie’s lips, “because you were such a good girl.” Katya pulled Trixie’s hand down between her legs, and Trixie gasped a little when she felt a phallic shape there.

“What the fuck,” Trixie whispered. “Are you wearing a fucking strap? Let me see,” Trixie pushed Katya back in her seat and leaned over to open up her pants, Katya lifting her butt off the seat to give her space. Inside her shiny, black shorts was for sure a strap that she’d been wearing the whole time. It was a big, dark purple rubber cock with little pleasure areas at the base.

Trixie wasted no time and immediately attached her mouth to the fake dick because she knew Katya would love seeing her like that. Katya grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down, making her gag slightly before relaxing her throat and taking most of it in. Katya bucked her hips and moaned.

“I want you to ride me,” Katya whispered, and Trixie moaned and sucked and made slurping sounds around the dick. “I wanna fill up your pussy,” Katya said.

Trixie let go of the cock and lifted her face, and Katya loved how her lipstick was already smeared and her hair was a mess.

“How? This car is too damn small,” Trixie muttered.

“I might have a solution for that. Zip me up.”

Trixie did as Katya asked, tucking the dick back into her shorts. They got out of the car after Katya instructed Trixie to check her makeup, and they held hands as they walked to the building on the other side of the lot. Katya had her phone in her other hand and changed the settings of Trixie’s device to a strong pulsation inside her, with no outer stimulation. Walking around with that thing in her panties was a challenge in itself, but now Trixie also shuddered intermittently from what was going on in her pussy.

The building was a hotel with a lavish reception area and a big, bustling restaurant right where they entered. Katya walked past all of that, pulling Trixie along towards an elevator. An older couple got on with them, the man dressed in a fitting suit, the woman in a boring black dress. They all nodded at each other in greeting and Katya and the man both pressed a different button.

While standing there, with a gentle piano music playing the background, Trixie could hear the whirring from inside her dress. She crossed her legs at the ankles to secure the vibrator in place inside her panties, but it made the sound louder and the woman turned her head a little. Luckily the elevator stopped and Katya pulled Trixie along. She had a key to a room at the end of the floor and opened it to reveal a little luxury suite. It had a dinner table set up for two, a large bed, a seating area, and a door which lead to a balcony. There were fairy lights on, there was gentle music, and the door to the balcony was ajar.

“What’s all this?”  
  
“I set this up for my baby,” Katya said with a grin. She took off her jacket and tossed it away, then turned to Trixie to take her in her arms and kiss her.

“You’re so sweet,” Trixie sighed into the kiss. Katya pulled her along to a big loveseat on the other side of the room and started to open the buttons on her shirt. Trixie swatted at her hands.

“Let me,” Trixie said. She opened the buttons slowly, running the pads of her fingers over Katya’s skin like she was feeling her for the first time. There was a simple black bra made of a shiny material that showed how hard her nipples were. Trixie moved the shirt over Katya’s shoulders while kissing and biting her neck, and Katya stood as still as she could while she waited for her girlfriend to undress her.

The pants were next, and Katya stepped out of her simple heels, then the pants, then her shorts, and tossed her bra away as well. She stood in front of Trixie naked, just the purple dick bobbing between her legs a little. Trixie turned around so Katya could unzip her dress. She had to wiggle to take it off, and then turned to show Katya how well the corset fitted and how good her tits looked in it. Katya moved her hand between Trixie’s legs and was delighted to feel the panties soaked and her body shivering with every move of the toy in her pussy.

“Just let me take this off, please,” Trixie moaned, pulling at the corset strings in the back. Katya helped her untie it and loosened the garter from the stockings as well. Trixie removed her panties and then the vibrator with a long, deep sigh, and Katya took it from her to shut it off. She pulled Trixie over to the big chair and sat down, pulling on the straps a little and making sure the dick was placed just right.

The seat was big enough to accommodate both of them and for Trixie to straddle Katya’s hips. She grabbed the cock to line it up with her pussy, her mouth hanging open as she positioned it. She sank down onto it with a little gasp. It took her a few rotations of her hips to take it all the way in, and Katya watched her with her heart racing and her breathing coming out in short chops.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, fucking fuck,” Katya cursed under her breath and tried to grab all of Trixie’s body at once.

“I’m so full,” Trixie moaned.

Katya’s hands massaged her big breasts and pulled her close. She wanted to feel the heat of Trixie’s skin on her own, feel her boobs moving as she rode her. Katya’s labia were being squished together by the straps, and there were little prongs on her side of the dick that rubbed her clit, but it was almost too distracting. She could probably get an orgasm just watching Trixie fuck herself with that big purple dick - and as soon as Katya had that thought, she realized she was right there, at the brink, already.

“Fuck me harder,” she urged Trixie, squeezing the flesh of her sides to hold her close. Trixie had her hands on the back of the chair for support, and she pushed her hips down harder and faster. Her thighs were trembling with the effort.

“Kat, I need to come, please,” Trixie panted.

“Do it, hard, fuck me,” Katya’s words were garbled as she held Trixie’s hips steady and pushed up her own hips to meet her thrusts.

“Yes, fuck, yes, yes,” Trixie chanted.

Trixie felt Katya freeze when she came, and she pressed their bodies together, Katya’s face in Trixie’s neck, arms around her waist, her deep long sighs slowly winding down. Trixie’s hips trembled when her orgasm took over as well, and she used her fingers to stimulate her clit and make it even more intense.

They were a messy heap of sweaty limbs on the chair, and Katya pressed little kissed over Trixie’s overheated face.

“So beautiful,” Katya whispered.

“So good,” Trixie replied with a little nod. She rotated her hips and thrust again, and Katya bit her lip and smiled, running her hands over Trixie’s ass.

“How about round two in the jacuzzi?” Katya said in Trixie’s ear.

“There’s a jacuzzi?!”  
  
“Yep, on the balcony.”  
  
Trixie cheered and immediately got up from the chair to check it out. They first sat in the tub eating when the food arrived to their room, and then took another slow round with the purple dick while water bubbled all around them.


End file.
